The present invention relates to a camera and more particularly an automatic film transport device therefor.
In general with the prior art 35-mm cameras, everytime when one exposure has been completed, an unexposed film is drawn out of a film case or magazine and taken up on a take-up reel by a predetermined length. Therefore, when one erratically opens a film door or a camera back before the exposed film has been rewound into the film case or magazine, all the exposed frames are reexposed and fatally ruined.
Meanwhile, the conventional cameras with both manual and motor-driven film winding and rewinding systems have a frame counter which indicates the number of frames that have been already exposed. Furthermore, 35-mm films with 12, 24 and 36 exposures or frames are on the market. As a result, in order to confirm how many frames are still available for exposure, one must count by subtracting from 12, 24 or 36 the number indicated by the frame counter. It follows, therefore, that preferably a frame counter can automatically indicate or display the remaining number of unexposable frames regardless of the films with 12, 24 or 36 exposures or frames. However, such a frame counter or a display unit has not been available so far.